Hyperdimension Neptunia: Saver Arden (HDN Fanfic)
by KuroganeHaise
Summary: This is my story, A story of an ordinary human that was summoned by the one true goddess. A journey to the hyperdimension with his friends using the power of friendship! and his goal to save gamindustri.
1. Ch 1: My journey in another dimension

The story starts when i was seven years old, i was running around with my friends in our apartment. There i stand in front of our gate, and sit on the ground because they haven't found me yet. After a few minutes i stand up and was about to touch the gate but then it open because someone opened the gate and it accidentally hit my head. I fall down to the ground and all i saw was blood all over. I was losing consciousness and finally closed my eyes.

I woke up as a spirit, assuming i was dead i heard someone calling my name. I thought i was in heaven but it was too dark, i cant see where i'm going so i thought i was in hell. I replied to the one calling my name.

Arden: "Excuse me! can you please turn on the lights if this place has any? I cant tell whether i am in hell or in heaven."

I was walking forward while talking and suddenly a lady was in front of my eyes and she is glowing all over.

Arden: "Why am i here? I thought you can only rest once you're dead?"

True Goddess: "Yes, but i am the one who summoned you here."

Arden: "Ah, so what am i supposed to do?" I asked the lady.

True Goddess: "Well, i will give you a mission to become the saver of all gamindustri, but first you must meet an oracle named "Histy" and give this to her".

Arden: "Okay, Don't expect too much though but i'll do my best."

The moment i accepted her mission she told me to close my eyes and when i opened it... i was standing in another world. The grass and trees are waving, i saw some creatures i haven't seen in my entire life and most importantly i don't know where exactly i am. So i walked around and pray that i can make it outside of this forest. Hours passed and i felt hungry and there is nothing i can do about it so i sit down in a tree and rest for a while.

The moment i woke up and opened my eyes, i saw a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

IF: "Hey are you ok? You look really tired, what happened?"

Arden: "Kind of, i am only new to this place and don't even know anything and everything about this place. Also i am starving and i dont have any money with me."

IF: "Here take this sandwich i made, it was suppose to be my snack but i feel that you would need this more than i do."

Arden: "Thank you so much, by the way what's your name?"

IF: "I'm IF! A gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri!"

Arden: "I see..."

IF: "..."

Arden: "..."

IF: "..."

IF: "Ahem, S-so what about you, what's your name?"

Arden:"My name is Arden Creed, Nice to meet you."

IF: "So, what are you doing around here and how did you get in this forest?"

Arden:"I am not really sure but i just got here at the moment i opened my eyes."

IF: "I see, your situation feels like its from a fan fiction or something. Anyways its getting dark we should get out of here as soon as possible."

I decided to follow IF rather than surviving alone in this forest. Eventually she showed me her motorcycle and ask me to ride with her until we get to her guild. I accepted the offer and hold on to her hips as she starts her motorcycle.

IF: "W-what are you doing?"

Arden:"Holding your hips."

IF: "I know that! jeez, don't hold on to my hips like that will you! That one really surprised me you know."

Arden: "Ah, Sorry about that."

IF: "Sigh, Its really getting late lets go."

Arden: "Okay."

The moment we got out from the forest, i really tried my best not to get asleep even though it is really cold, i started talking to IF some questions i have in mind just to pass some time.

Arden: "So um... IF, where are we heading to?"

IF: "To the planeptune's basilicom, don't worry i am a guild member there."

Arden: "I see, so do you know anyone named histy?"


	2. Ch 2: The Missions & Revelation

IF: "Histy?, Yes i do know her. Why? What do you need from her?"

Arden: "You see i have an item that i need to give her. This item was given to me by the one who summoned me here."

IF: "Can you please show me that item that was given to you through my motorcycle mirror?"

Arden: "Okay, Here."

I showed IF the item that she(the true goddess) gave to me through the motorcycle mirror.

IF: "I see, Arden we're almost in Planeptune now, but before we head to the basilicom let's go on a café first and drink some coffee then we go to my friend's house to check you up."

Arden: "Okay, thanks IF."

It was 5:00 am and it was very cold outside, IF stopped her motorcycle and ask me to get out. We went to a café and order some coffee. There she asked me some things about myself.

IF: "ahhh, this coffee is the best! Perfect for a cold time like this. So anyways let me explain this clearly based on what you said, Arden you said that you were summoned here right? And the one who summoned you gave you that item so that you can give it to histy right?"

Arden: "Yes, I thought at first that i was going to have a hard time looking for this "histy" but good thing you came and know her as well."

IF: "I can help you out but you have to tell me everything you know before i help you give this item to histy."

I told her everything i know, from the moment i died from my previous world, how i got summoned by a lady glowing all over into this dimension, my mission to meet and give the item to the oracle named histy, and to become the saver of all gamindustri.

IF: "I understand, but for now lets head to my friend's house. After that we can continue talking about those missions of yours."

After we went out from the Café, IF shown me the way to her friend's house. There, i saw a fair-skinned young girl, she has a big bust well-endowed for her age. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and unattached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

After i saw IF's friend, IF went to Compa and introduces me to her.

IF: "Compa I want you to meet my acquaintance, Arden Creed."

Compa: "Hello Arden, its nice to meet you. My name is Compa, how are you?"

Arden: "I am alright, thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

My energy went back to one hundred percent and my eyes went wide again when i saw compa and because of the coffee but it is mostly because of Compa. I closed my eyes all of a sudden and i became unconscious then my mind went blank resulting for my subconscious state to be awaken and just felt IF went behind the back and pointed her tranquillizer gun at my back.

(The true Goddess in Arden's body) Arden: "IF, I wouldn't do that if i were you."

IF: "What!"

(The true Goddess in Arden's body) Arden: "That tranquillizer gun, i saw that you hide that on your long sleeve before leaving the café. The waiter working there, he gave it to you am i right?"

IF: "In his current state right now, he should have been thinking only about resting by now. How did he even manage to observe all that? Just who is this guy?" IF muttered to herself.

(The true Goddess in Arden's body) Arden: "I guess this means that you didn't believe what Arden said right? Then, i have no choice but to show you my final proof."

As Arden's subconsciousness awakens, his appearance changed, his eyes turn gold, and his aura was glowing all over. (The true Goddess in Arden's body)Arden summons his sword as the last proof to show IF that he's telling the truth until the tranquilizer drug on the coffee that Arden drunk kicked in resulting (The true Goddess in Arden's body) Arden to become asleep.

IF: " Phew, good thing he didn't saw the part where i gave the waiter those signals, to give me the tranquillizer gun and also put a tranquillizer drug on Arden's coffee as well or else we'll be killed by now."

Compa: "IF, what was that all about? what's happening here?"

IF: I'll tell you all about it later but first lets get Arden's body inside your house and let him rest there so that i can give Arden's item to histy.

After IF told compa to help her carry Arden's body and take some rest inside the house. At that time IF knew that Arden was speaking the truth all along and wasn't some dangerous guy that's after Histy's life. Because at the moment they saw Arden's form, that was the moment when they saw the true goddess beside him. She then ask Compa to stay with Arden while she talks to histy. IF took Arden's item and went to Planeptune's basilicom.


	3. Ch 3: Belief and contradictions

IF went to Planeptune's basilicom and look for Histoire. While looking, she happens to meet neptune nearby. She walks straight right into her and asked where Histoire went.

IF: "Nep! have you seen Histoire nearby? I wanted to talk to her about my new information."

Neptune: "Oh, hi iffy! How's it going? So um, what's this new information you wanted to talk about histy?"

IF: "It's about my new information about the true goddess."

Neptune: "Really!? Can you please tell me more about your info? Who's your lead? and where did you get such an important information? I really wanna know."

Histoire saw IF and neptune talking to each other and went near them. She happens to be curious on what they are talking about.

There, IF saw Histoire. A fairy-like being, Histoire is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

IF: "Histoire good timing, I just found an important information about the true goddess."

Histoire: "Really!? That's great! If thats the case then let us talk in a more private place. Neptune, aren't you going for a quest with nepgear today?"

Neptune: "Oh yeah, i completely forgot about that. I'll go find nepgear now. See yah iffy!"

Histoire: "So IF, about this new information you got. Will you please tell me more about it."

IF: "Sure, but before i tell you what i found out. Can i ask, who's that person with you?"

Histoire: "Ah, this is Apollyon. He's one of the noble's of planeptune. I would also like him to come with us so that he could know and learn more to become a proper noble of Planeptune. He was highly recommended to me for his excellent intelligence and fighting skills."

IF: "I see, My name is IF. I am guild member of this Basilicom. Its nice to meet you."

Apollyon: "Its nice to meet you too IF. I apologize for this unexpectedly sudden meet up."

IF: "No, Its fine. Histy let us begin right away."

IF, Histoire, and Apollyon talk about what happened when she met Arden and about his powers from the true goddess herself that she witnessed. After that IF gave Histoire the item from the true goddess.

Histoire: "I understand, i'll see what i can do. Take a rest for now IF and i'll call you back later so that i can tell you about your next mission. Thank you for this information. Good work IF."

IF: "Don't mention it. I am getting pretty tired, i should at least take a rest for now."

Apollyon was silent, he is patiently waiting for IF to go outside the room. Then Histoire ask him about his ideas based on IF's information.

Histoire: "So Apollyon, is there anything you would like to share? You haven't speak of anything yet ever since our private meeting started.

Apollyon: "Yes, I would like to acknowledge IF's intelligence based on the information she got but i believe that the information she have is definitely a lie."

Histoire: "Huh? What do you mean by that Apollyon? As far as i know. There's no way IF would give such a misinformation."

Apollyon stated the reasons why the information IF got was a fake... Resulting that IF might betray not just planeptune but also in the whole gamindustri as well.

Apollyon: "Ms. Histoire, with all my respect let me explain using only three reasons why. Number one, It is impossible for any normal human to attain the power of the true goddess. Making his goals and missions really absurd.

Apollyon: "Number two, there wasn't any proof that this "Arden" you speak of, to be related or part of any of the true goddess's plans and history plus, Ms. Histoire, you don't have any records about the item on the history about the true goddess am i right?.

Histoire: Well yes, that is true considering that i have never seen such item before.

Apollyon: "Number three, Resurrecting a normal human when everything is still at peace?, What for? What a joke. Like we would accept such a lie, using IF for believing in Arden's lies. He can be considered as a threat for his false statements about the true goddess using her name.

Apollyon: This can only result to one conclusion, IF is a spy, working under Arden that can also become a threat not just planeptune itself but also in the whole gamindustri.

Histoire: You have a lot of good points there, but i am not the only one who decides. Let us have a meeting with the other nobles and officials so that we can all decide.

Apollyon agreed, he went outside and smiled. The meeting begins and Apollyon stated his agenda for IF's crime, betrayal and considering her as a threat. After that, Apollyon offers everyone IF's execution as a punishment. Histoire was shocked for his offer, she tried to lessen the punishment but she couldn't defend IF against Apollyon's accusations. The meeting stopped and everyone voted. As a result everyone voted for IF's execution for her actions except for Histoire.

As for IF, she shall be imprisoned for one month and will face execution.


End file.
